inazuma_eleven_go_galaxyfandomcom-20200223-history
Football Frontier International Vision 2
The Football Frontier International Vision 2 (フットボールフロンティア・インターナショナルV2, '' FFIV2'') is thought out to be a worldwide soccer tournament that decides the best youth soccer team in the world. However, the FFIV2 only consumes of the Asia preliminaries, also known as the Grand Celesta Galaxy A Block Preliminaries '''(グランドセレスタギャラクシー銀河変球 Aブロック予選). Info In Episode 1, Gouenji Shuuya announced that Keshin and Mixi Maxes are not allowed to be used in the tournament. He also said that this will bring out the full potential of the players, and he came up with this idea along with other people, including Kuroiwa Ryuusei the coach of Inazuma Japan. The Football Frontier International Vision 2 was created so that young people from all the world could play soccer against each other, in a competitive style, trying to earn the title of best youth soccer team in the world. However, there is a secret about the FFIV2 that only Kuroiwa Ryuusei, Potomuri and maybe Mizukawa Minori know about, as mentioned by Potomuri in Episode 11. He said that Inazuma Japan are close to finding it, referring to Manabe Jinichirou and Minaho Kazuto, as they revealed that the stats of players in all teams except theirs and Shamshir's had drastically increased since the last time they had played in a tournament. Currently, the anime is only showing the Asia preliminaries of the FFIV2, and the main protagonist team Inazuma Japan progressing as a team. However, most of the members have their own ambitions after the FFIV2, as they didn't join Japan's team to become the best in their world, but some players' motives are still unknown. The table for the Asia preliminary teams was seen in episode 8, which indicated that it only takes one team to beat five others to get the chance to play against the world. All Asia preliminary matches are held at the Holy Road Stadium. However, in episode 18 , it was revealed that every team that had participated in the FFIV2, excluding Inazuma Japan, are all aliens, as FFIV2 is actually the preliminaries of Grand Celesta Galaxy A Block. Participating Teams *Inazuma Japan' *'Fire Dragon' *'Big Waves' *'Shamshir' *'Desert Lion''' *'Mach Tiger' *'United Arab Emirates' *'Storm Wolf' Matches *'Inazuma Japan' 2-1 Fire Dragon **Lee Chunyun scored with Rapid Fire **Matsukaze Tenma scored with God Wind **Tsurugi Kyousuke scored with Devil Burst *'Inazuma Japan' 3-2 Big Waves **Cole LaRuze scored twice with Megalodon **Tsurugi Kyousuke scored with Bicycle Sword **Matatagi Hayato scored with Parkour Attack **Manabe Jinichirou scored with a normal shoot Quartar-finals *'Inazuma Japan' 3-2 Shamshir **Said Ashraf scored twice with Oil Rush **Matatagi Hayato scored with Parkour Attack **Tsurugi Kyousuke scored with Bicycle Sword **Kusaka Ryuuji scored whilst in his Berserker Mode using Kyoubou Head Semi-finals *'Inazuma Japan' 3-2 Mach Tiger **Tamugan Jar scored twice with Ivory Crash **Kusaka Ryuuji scored whilst in his Berserker Mode using Kyoubou Head **Tsurugi Kyousuke scored with Bicycle Sword **Matsukaze Tenma scored with God Wind Finals *'Inazuma Japan' 5-4 Storm Wolf **Maxim Adrov scored three times, twice with Gold Fever and once by heading it. **Dmitri Sobirov scored once with Gold Fever **Tsurugi Kyousuke scored twice with Bicycle Sword **Matsukaze Tenma scored once with God Wind **Kusaka Ryuuji scored once with Kyoubou Head **Matatagi Hayato scored once with Parkour Attack Trivia *It was revealed in episode 2 by Manabe Jinichirou that him and the other seven members of Inazuma Japan who hadn't played soccer before, are getting paid to play. *All participants in the tournament apart from the Inazuma Japan members were aliens disguised as human beings. Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Category:Tournaments